othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Northwest Faerûn
| capital = | area = Faerûn, Toril | size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Northwest Faerûn, generally referred to as The North, is a region of wilderness, difficult winter weather, orc hordes, and barbarian tribes. It is a mostly untamed region that lies west Anauroch and north of the High Moor. The inhabitants of areas further south, in West Faerûn, describe this area in condescension as "the Savage North," which is a reference to the Savage Frontier and a time when its inhabitants were less civilized. Regions High Forest :Main article: High Forest A vast, densely-forested region just to the west of the Anauroch desert. These woodlands are home to elves, centaurs, satyrs, wild creatures and many mysteries. At its southern heart are the towering Star Mounts, from which flows the Unicorn Run. The Frozenfar :Main article: Frozenfar The collective name for the lands north of the Spine of the World mountains, including the Sea of Moving Ice, the Reghed Glacier and of course, Icewind Dale. The Frozenfar is sparsely populated, the people of the Ten Towns and the various barbarian tribes being the only known peoples to thrive in the area. Delimbiyr Vale :Main Article: Delimbiyr Vale The term used to refer to an area encompassing the upper reaches of the Delimbiyr River. The Vale is bound in the north by the Nether Mountains and to the south by the South Wood. The western edge is the High Forest and no part of the High Forest is considered a part of the Vale. The eastern edge is ill-defined but does include the Fallen Lands. Savage Frontier :Main article: Savage Frontier A general expression used for the parts of this region not generally covered by other names, it stretches from the edge of the High Moor in the south to the Spine of the World mountain range far to the north. It includes the River Dessarin and its tributaries; several hilly regions and wooded areas, and cold, wind-swept plains. The main trade route through this area is called The Long Road, and it joins several small communities with Waterdeep in the south. To the northeast are the Evermoors, a wide, marshy region home to many trolls. Silver Marches :Main article: Silver Marches This area was formed from a defensive alliance of humans, elves, and dwarves in the mountainous area to the north of the High Forest. At its center is the city of Silverymoon, a place of learning and magic. It also includes the cities of Sundabar, Everlund, Mithral Hall and Citadel Adbar. The rugged wilds to the north are home to threatening hordes of orcs. Somewhere in the Underdark beneath this region is the drow city of Menzoberranzan. Sword Coast North :Main article: Sword Coast North The wild coast north of Waterdeep contains the cities of Luskan and Neverwinter, as well as the dangerous Mere of Dead Men, small mountainous ranges, and the enchanted Neverwinter Woods. The Trade Way road runs along the length of the coast from Luskan to far south of Waterdeep. This barely tamed region is protected by a federation of the northern cities and towns known as the Lords' Alliance. Waterdeep :Main article: Waterdeep This port is the largest city on the coast, with a population of over a million (which includes the surrounding area for up to 40 miles). It is a bustling metropolis with a vibrant economy and many notable sights and characters. Chief among the features are Castle Waterdeep on the mount at the western edge of the city, and the vast Undermountain dungeon located directly underneath. References Maps * - A correction was released indicating the scale was wrong. The scale bar in the bottom left should read 0 - 80 not 0 - 40. Sources 3rd Edition D&D * - Refered to as The North. de:Nordwest-Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril